Noites de Tempetade
by Gabi Hiddleston
Summary: "O moreno parado perto da janela vestindo apenas uma calça escura, descalço e sobre os ombros tinha um roupão de um verde escuro que lhe caiam até o chão, sei peito branco à mostra. Loki olhava pela enorme janela de seu aposento apreciando a tempestade cheia de raios e trovões. Em seu rosto, moldado por seus cabelos negros sempre alinhados, um sorriso de malícia." Thunderfrost 3


**Título:** Noites de Tempestade

**Beta-Reader: **Sem beta (Erros todos meus, me avisem se alguns forem muito absurdos)

**Descrição: **OneShot – ThunderFrost – Yaoi - Pseudo-Fluffy

**N.A.: **Quero dedicar essa fic paras as gatonas da Mello Evans, Andrômeda Aino, Piper Winchester, Ariadne e Nami. Espero que todas gostem, escrevi com carinho e perversão. Também quero esclarecer que essa postagem súbita é tudo culpa da Mello e da Aino que ficaram me atormentando deixando minha mente a mil e essa fic foi o resultado **HEHEHEHEH**. Enjoy

* * *

**T&L**

Dentro daquele quarto escuro, iluminado apenas pela lareira com as madeiras crepitando, as chamas altas e quentes deixando as paredes com um tom de alaranjado aconchegante, pois a noite estava gelada e uma chuva torrencial caia do lado de fora.

O moreno parado perto da janela vestindo apenas uma calça escura, descalço e sobre os ombros tinha um roupão de um verde escuro que lhe caiam até o chão, sei peito branco à mostra. Loki olhava pela enorme janela de seu aposento apreciando a tempestade cheia de raios e trovões. Em seu rosto, moldado por seus cabelos negros sempre alinhados, um sorriso de malícia.

Sabia que em algum lugar lá fora debaixo dessa tempestade estava seu querido irmão Thor, apreciando as águas e os raios que caiam, seu sorriso ficou ainda maior ao imaginar o loiro todo molhado com a chuva e desejou que ele estivesse ali no seu quarto, deu um suspiro fechou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro da chuva, o céu clareou com mais um raio barulhento.

Para sua alegria Thor irrompeu pela porta o assustando com o estrondo que a mesma fez ao se fechar, o loiro completamente molhado, os cabelos pingando e as vestes pesadas. O mais velho abriu um sorriso ao ver seu irmão, os olhos verdes se intensificando sobre os azuis.

- Achei que não viria nunca. – Loki tinha um sorriso de lado para o irmão. – Por que demorou tanto?

- Agora estou aqui irmão. – Thor largou Mjolnir no chão fazendo uma pequena poça de água e andou o espaço até o moreno segurando delicadamente seu queixo. – Sou todo seu...

Loki sorriu segurando a mão enorme de Thor que lhe segurava o rosto e com a outra acariciou o rosto do mais velho sentindo os pelos loiros da barba sob os dedos em seguida levou a mão até a nunca e sentiu os cabelos molhados e o puxou para um beijo urgente nem se importando com as roupas molhadas e geladas do irmão, juntou seus corpos. O gosto dos lábios quentes de Thor deixava Loki completamente sem chão, podia ficar horas o beijando, valsando sua língua com a dele.

Ainda aos beijos, tratou de despir logo o loiro, as roupas caiam pesadas no chão até deixá-lo apenas com a peça íntima que também estava úmida, Loki podia sentir a ereção do irmão quando seus corpos colaram novamente.

- Você está gelado irmão. – Loki disse assim que largou os lábios sedutores do loiro para respirar, suas mãos acariciava o peitoral definido descendo até a barriga malhada por anos de treinamento. – Você quer que eu te esquente? – Disse aos sussurros ao pé do ouvido de Thor, este soltou um gemido quando os longos dedos do moreno lhe acariciaram toda a extensão de seu membro teso.

- Ahh Loki... Você sabe que eu quero. – Thor agarrou o corpo do irmão com mais força uma de suas mãos segurava a nuca do moreno puxando levemente alguns fios negros de cabelo em seguida o beijou com desejo.

Ambos estavam ofegantes, seus corpos pedindo por mais e mais contato, Thor se esfregava no moreno fazendo suas ereções se roçarem dando um pequeno alívio. Mas o loiro queria muito mais, escorregou as mãos por baixo do roupão de Loki que caiu leve no chão em seguida as mãos de Thor pararam no cós da calça de seu irmão mais novo e colocou suas mãos por dentro apertando as nádegas firmes do moreno.

- Isso Thor... Toque-me... Por favor. – Loki suplicava diante a tanta tortura, queria que seu irmão o dominasse de um jeito que só ele sabia fazer. Queria sentir toda aquela ereção dentro de si.

Thor nunca dizia não aos pedidos do irmão, ainda mais um feito com tanta malícia e suplica. Sua mão ainda dentro da calça foi parar no órgão desperto a sua frente, massageando devagar sentindo toda a quentura e firmeza fazendo o corpo do moreno tremer.

Loki não conseguia não mexer o quadril ao ritmo dos movimentos que o loiro fazia com a mão em seu membro e soltou um grunhido de protesto quando Thor parou com a masturbação. Olhou para ele que tirou a mão de dentro de sua calça e tirou a única peça de roupa que vestia, o moreno mal teve tempo de apreciar aquele monumento e o loiro se ajoelhou a sua frente tirando sua calça.

O mais novo soltou um gemido com a visão e sensação de ter seu pênis liberto. Continuou olhando para baixo sem perder contato visual com o loiro que passou a língua por toda a extensão de seu membro, e mais uma vez e depois o engoliu. Loki mordia os lábios toda vez que sua ereção sumia dentro da boa do loiro, segurava a nuca dele ditando os movimentos e quando Thor passou a se masturbar enquanto o chupava fechou os olhos e deixou os gemidos saírem altos por sua boca e a cada vez que sentia seu membro atingir a garganta quente do irmão sua pernas fraquejavam, com mais alguns movimentos se derramou todo na boca de Thor que engoliu tudo sem reclamar.

Imediatamente Thor ficou de pé e beijou Loki para que o irmão também sentisse seu próprio gosto em seguida arrastou o moreno para a cama o deitando de bruços e passou a observar aquela pele branca e macia iluminada pelas chamas da lareira, o Deus do trovão não se aguentou e mordeu uma das nádegas do irmão, não muito forte para que não machucasse, mas o suficiente para provocar uma dor suportável. Loki gritou de surpresa e o loiro soltou uma de suas risadas de glória e seguida beijou com delicadeza o local da mordida, repetiu o processo subindo pela coluna do moreno até chegar à nuca, aspirando sentindo o cheiro do irmão.

- Vire-se irmão. – Disse com a voz rouca e sentiu a pele de Loki se arrepiar. – Eu quero te olhar enquanto estiver fodendo você.

Loki obedeceu virando de frente para o irmão encarando aqueles belos olhos azuis que ardiam em desejo, o moreno sentia a ereção do loiro em seu corpo. Thor se posicionou entre as longas pernas do moreno e sugou dois de seus dedos deixando-os bem molhados em seguida introduziu o primeiro na entrada do irmão com movimentos lentos, depois colocou o outro e viu Loki morder os lábios, porém seu membro estava ereto outra vez.

- Thor Ahhhmmm... – O moreno sentia os dedos do loiro que o estavam deixando louco, queria sentir o irmão logo. – Eu quero você... Por favor!

Thor tirou os dedos de dentro do irmão e posicionou sue pênis que já não aguentava esperar na entrada de Loki colocando só a ponta esperou uns segundos e se enterrou de uma só vez ouvindo um grito do moreno e ao olhar seu rosto este tinha os olhos apertados.

- Relaxa irmão... Está tudo bem. – O loiro apoiou as mãos ao lado da cabeça de Loki e se abaixou para beijar os lábios avermelhados dele, depois o queixo em seguida depositava beijos no pescoço branco. A chuva ainda caia forte lá fora – Eu vou me movimentar agora, ok?

Loki encarava o irmão com seus olhos verdes e brilhantes, não era a primeira vez deles, mas sempre era como se fosse, Thor sempre o acalmava e fazia de tudo para que ele aproveitasse ao máximo a relação e o moreno adorava ser tratado assim com tanto carinho e ao mesmo tempo tanto desejo. Apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e sentiu o membro do loiro saindo e entrando lentamente dentro de si, seus braços abraçaram Thor e suas unhas agora arranhavam as costas largas do loiro deixando rastros vermelhos.

O filho mais velho de Odin sentia seu pênis sendo esmagado pela entrada do moreno e se segurava para não chegar ao seu ápice antes da hora, agora deslizava mais facilmente para dentro e não segurava seus gemidos. Afastou-se um pouco e segurou as pernas do moreno mais abertas, a visão de seu membro entrando e saindo de Loki era tão maravilhosa quanto a sensação, mas a visão ficou ainda melhor quando Loki passou a se tocar e gemer cada vez mais alto.

- Loki... Assim eu não vou conseguir... Me... Segurar mais. – O loiro dizia entre dentes.

O moreno sentiu Thor o acertar num ponto que o fez ver estrelas então passou a se masturbar, era uma sensação maravilhosa e os movimentos só foram aumentando, sentia o loiro lhe estocar cada vez mais rápido o atingindo várias vezes no lugar certo.

- Assim Thor... Continua... Eu vou... – O Deus das travessuras se contorcia e gemia perdendo completamente os sentidos.

O moreno não conseguia nem formar uma frase coerente se contorcendo abaixo do irmão, seu climax estava vindo e gritando o nome de Thor derramou todo seu prazer nas mãos e abdômen. Só então Thor se liberou no interior do outro com um jorro intenso também chamando por Loki sentindo os espasmos do irmão ao redor de seu membro e os espasmos de seu próprio corpo.

A chuva parecia aos poucos se dissipar, a lareira agora tinha um fogo mais brando com pequenos estalos de madeira que eram os únicos sons que se ouviam naquele quarto. Thor saiu de dentro do irmão e se deitou na cama puxando Loki para o seus braços sentindo as costas do irmão em seu peito. Deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça percebendo que o moreno estava sonolento desejando-lhe boa noite, ouvindo os últimos pingos de chuva também pegou no sono.

**Fim.**


End file.
